The Gay Chronicles
by Ayushi-95
Summary: Chapter01: A night of rules and bondage and red welts between Maggie and Alex. With... Some good aftercare. Just a bunch of one shots. If you guys got any prompts/ideas you can always comment on inbox me. Ships that I will write for (Sanvers, SuperCorp, Danvers Sisters - as sister's only, and would love to make it a three way too with Sam and Ruby)


The low humming of the vibration was punctuated by Alex's deep breaths. The tip of the cane travelled over her entire body, guided by the skilled hands of her mistress who held the rear end of it 3 feet away. There was no patch of skin untouched, every scar retraced. Mental notes were made by her mistress on how she shuddered as the tip slid across from the back of her ears to straight down her spine; how she twitched and gasped and held a tight grip of her bottom lip underneath her teeth as the cane travelled further down the spine and with a quick swish it hit the soft round flesh. She loved it, the anticipation of when it would finally strike down, the gentle tapings as just checking waters.

Hands stretched up straight above her head, tied up in an intricate set of knots. She loved it, the way her mistress would take the time, the skill to tie her up, the feather touches that were deliberately placed along the most sensitive areas marked during the previous encounters.

A hearty strike against the taut bud of her nipple brought her back from her own reverie of her mistress. Caught by surprise she lost her footing, bouncing off the one foot on the ground and finding the right balance again, the other foot being folded by the knee and tied against the thigh of upright one.

She looked up and her breath hitched, as she looked at her Mistress. The slight dip of the head with the those dimples digging in as a light smirk played on those lips. "You okay there, Danvers?" She asked her, amusement and smug laced not just through her words but also in her stare. Her mistress knew just how okay she was, she knew her limits and how far her Alex was from not being okay. They had their conversations, they had their rules set. Pumpkin chosen as a safe word. They knew the lines for both of them and they enjoyed playing along the edge of those lines, teasing and challenging each other but neither forgetting their roles.

A nod preceded the tip running down from her breasts to rest just right across her hip bone, underneath the belly button. It struck again, harder than before, a punishing strike. "Words. Miss Danvers."

"Yes. Yes Miss." She gasped out. The tip ran along more flesh, strikes became more consistent but just as random in both number and intensity. A few struck real good on the most sensitive areas while the follow ups were softer. And then it'd strike again.

Maggie withdrew the cane and let the tip touch the ground. It scrapped against it as she walked a whole circle, admiring the painted welts along the stretched figure. Standing right behind her, she licked her lips, devouring the set of toned muscles lined with scars from work and welts from their current activities. Her eyes followed the thin stream of sweat that travelled down from her neck to her spine. Stepping closer, she let the cane go and she stood right behind her.

Alex gasped as she could feel the heat radiating off of her mistress's unabashedly naked figure. The gentle breathing felt right along the line of her shoulder blades. A tender kiss placed around those before hands finaly held a firm grip on those hips, pulling her pet's body right into her own. Alex sighed and moaned into the touch. She craved it the whole time as her mistress kept a distance, only coming close enough to tease before pulling right back. Maggie was a tease and she loved being teased just as much as it infuriated her. The game was always about balancing it out and now the scales were finally dipping towards her end.

The hands travelled up to the pair of breast, kneeding them both as her light kisses and hard bites were placed along the shoulders and neck. Without losing the touch, Maggie slowly came around her and faced her right into the eyes. Her lips brushed against Alex's before placing a kiss on her cheek. Teeth scraped the earlobe before blowing out cold air, teasing the most sensitive spots around her neck.

"Your safe word, Miss Danvers?" Maggie asked pinching a bud in between her fingers only eliciting a moan from her. A harder pinch before the word Pumpkin finally fell tumbled out.

"Good girl." Her Mistress praised before capturing those lips. They kissed each other with hunger, Maggie taking the lead by parting away Alex's lips, devouring her. Fingers trailed down the toned body and rubbed against the aching clit. She could feel her breath rising and her body twitching as Maggie toyed with the sensitive bud in between her fingers. Gentleness was soon replaced by pressured strokes and she could see all the taletell signs of her pet coming down undone.

"Hold on to it, Danvers." Maggie said before sliding her middle finger into the ring that protuded out of Alex's opening. Having a firm grip, she pulled out the 3 inch egg-shaped vibrator just enough for the widest circumference to stretch her out as the thumb ran circles around the tiny bud. She chuckled as Alex withered trying her best to hold on, she sank her teeth against the pulsing on her neck, suck harsh before swiping away with tongue. She bent down just a little and caught the right nipple in between her teeth before slamming the vibrator back into her. Alex's back arched and her head dipped back as the action was repeated between alternating the nipples, teasing, pulling and sucking at the bud. Alex was a mess underneath the surrendered control. She gave her entire self to the woman who controlled her each move, each breath with the right kind of skill and knowledge. Slowly her mistress knelt in front of her, pulling out the vibrator to the point of just the tip of it being inside her Alex before pushing it deep within and finally pulling it back out. A pleading whimper escaped Alex's lips before she sucked in a deep breath. Her mistress's lips wrapped around her bud, hands holding a firm grip on the hips and the curvature behind. Fingers dug deep and pulsed the flesh with harsh and tight holds alternating with gentle ones. Her tongue flicked against the bud before sliding right in. Alex moaned unceremoniously as her mistress explored the most intimate parts of her, sucking her clean only for more nectar to squeeze out. Fingers scratched from the soft flesh of her ass right down to the calves before driving back up.

A plead for release was let out by Alex and granted by her mistress. The lips went back to it, harsher than before but making sure to punctate it with the gentle carass. Just the way her pet loved it. She swiped her tongue against the folds and flicked off the clit before Alex finally let herself loose and let it go. Juices flowed out with an eager rush as Alex twitched above her. Maggie held tight onto her, making sure she won't lose her balance which at this point existed only cause of her hold. She rode her out but didn't stop her antics. She continued on and added two fingers into the mix, pounding in and out until the second one came along blending away with the first one.

Alex eyes closed shut as as gutteral moans escaped, her body trembled with the strong orgasms. Her breath barely being able to catch up with all that was going on. Her insides clenched hard as her mistress seemed like she was far off the being done. Her body leaned back, pulling at her shoulders for support before a third wave hit her and took a real deal out of her. "Miss..." She pleaded unable to keep up anymore and still whimpering when her Mistress finally rode out the third one and stopped. She whimpered at the lost of touch and twitched with aftershocks, especially with a last kiss and flick of tongue against her clit.

Maggie rose to her feet before wrapping an arm around Alex's waist and pulling her close. She moaned into the kiss as Alex ground her hips against hers with lazy movements. Her body clearly unable to function just yet. She chuckled and held her pet's hips in place stopping the movements. One last peck on her lips before she pulled away.

"You good, Danvers?" She asked again. Her fingers ran through Alex's short hair, making her face her. "Too good, miss." She whispered before leaning back in to steal another kiss. The victory smirk clearly felt against her own.

Whimpering again as Maggie pulled away, Maggie shook her head and chuckled as she bent down again. Slowly pulling out the knots and letting the rope lose. Cool air slowly slipped back in and Alex shivered as Maggie blew out cold air against the rope lines on her ankle and thigh. She gently let it down and let Alex adjust to the feeling again before rising up.

With a kiss against her cheek and spotting a mischievous smirk against Alex's lips, she closed in to reach up for the knots around her wrists. Luckily this time she made sure to tie it in a way that the releasing knot would be low enough for her to reach. Damn the short height. Busy with untying, her fingers came to an abrupt stop as a tongue darted out and licked against her neck before sucking out on the same spot. She groaned before letting her hands back down and roam around Alex's back. Sliding it down and setting a firm spank against one of the right cheek. Alex gasped and let go before leaning back in and dipping her head for a kiss which was gladly returned. She pulled away, bitting down on the bottom lip.

A light peck against her lips and she again went up to reach for the ropes, this time Alex behaved, probably too tired and aching to play games. The ropes finally gave out and loosened up. Her balance shook but immediately caught by Maggie's hands holding on to her. One by another both the hands were guided down on her shoulders before Maggie lifted her off the feet and walked and over to the bed. She peppered Alex with kisses and soft nibbles, slipping her fingers through Alex's and guiding her hands up above her head. "Don't move." She commanded before moving off the bed. Alex raised her head against the headboard as she keenly watched her Mistress' ass deliciously sway over to the music player. One click and the tune kicked in, beats dropped and her hips swayed in tune with music. Dancing had been one of her passions since early on and with some encouragement, her passion was turned into Alex's dirty desires when she gave her a lap dance for the first time. That had been one hell of a night.

She climbed on top of Alex, knees dug into the soft mattress around her hips just abover her vagina. She glided against the clit, teasing them both as her fingers slid up onto her breasts. Pulling at the buds and squeezing them as sensations that had settled down for a few minutes rekindled. A smirk played on her lips as she looked down at Alex who was clearly struggling to keep a hold. She walked a step forward and rubbed against her abs, glistening them under the building nectar. Alex finally let go, accepting the future punishment whenever it may come. She held Maggie's hips and pulled her over and slid futher underneath to meet her at the right spot. "Danvers" Her Mistress breathed out as she felt those lips glide along the inner walls and suck on the needy bud. Her teeth scrapped against it earning her an appreciative groan. Fingers weaved through her hair to keep her in place and hold the power and command. She pushed the tongue further up and high, pushed past the opening to get a good taste of her Mistress. Maggie lost her balance as soon as Alex entered her. A trembling hand supported her against the headboard and the other woven through her pet's hair. She moaned louder and louder as Alex's hands guided up, squeezer the soft breasts, gingerly drawing circles around the nipple, gliding them underneath the breasts until a warning tug was made with "Miss Danvers" groaned out, low and husky with the clear tone of authority.

Alex's smirl grew as she raised her head and pulled Maggie down even further, which seemed impossible and yet somehow possible. She went in deeper, sucked and licked through all the walls, drinking away the sweet nectar that poured out. She pulled away a little and let her fingers play with the bud, draw circles around it before entering her. Her Mistress drew in a breath and raised her hips to give Alex space to work her out. The thrusts were swift and targeted. She pushed in deep before curling those fingers on her way out. That always got Maggie so close to the edge, she repeated a few times and soon Maggie was ready to let go. "I'm going to.." Maggie announced between her moans and Alex replaced her fingers with her lips, driving her to the edge before pulling away. "Danvers!" Maggie whimpered and she went back at it again. She toyed and teased her, pulling back right before she'd fall off and then finally she gave in and didn't stop. Maggie came down hard, ground her hips as Alex collected all the flowing juices. She cleaned and lapped away even after the orgasm subsided, but just like her Mistress, she wasn't ready to let go just yet. She held her firmly before making her movements more pressurized, harsher and sharper. God did she love the thrill of going rough and having the control once in a while. The second came and so did the third. The hand in her hair pulled her head back down, stopping her. Her body twitched above and Alex went back in, more gently this time around. Just working around the sensitive areas. Cleaning up around the upper thigh, kissing and nibbling over the soft flesh. And finally letting go once Maggie felt more collected.

"You little..." Maggie growled looking at her with a smirk. She slid down her body and captured those lips, tasting herself and something innately Alex on them. Pulling away she dropped down beside Alex. Three two one, she counted down and steadied her breathing as Alex turned around drew patterns on her abdomen.

"You good, Danvers?" She asked as she intertwined her fingers and pulled their hands up to her lips.

"All good." Alex whispered and kissed her jawline. Maggie held her gaze on the fading rope marks on Alex's wrists. Her thumb carassing them, "too tight?" Maggie asked, genuinely searching for the truth as she looked at Alex. She just shook her head in denial, "It was perfect. And I know, I'll let you know if something doesn't feel right okay?" Alex raised a pecked her. "Don't worry."

"If you say so. Now lie down on your tummy." Maggie instructed as she went in for the drawer and pulled out the lotion. She sat next to her and squeezed some out on her palm, spreading it between them. Silence engulfed them as they reflected back on the recent events and just stayed back in their own zones. Maggie worked the lotion through Alex's arms, back and legs. Making sure to apply extra lotion on the rope marks and the welts and extra pressure on those thighs and shoulders as they definitely took a lot of pressure. Alex groaned out as Maggie worked through those tough areas and she wished if Maggie could just go on. Sensing the tension, Maggie did go on, trying her best to release the knots and ache. Feeling satisfied, she nudged Alex to turn over. Her fingers skillfully guided throughout her body, managing to avoid irritating the welts too much. She teased Alex a little as she squeezed out two dots on the nipples and spread them out over the breasts. Alex moaned and Maggie stopped just before it could turn into another heated session. Not like she didn't want to, but both of them were tired enough. Working through the legs, she finally closed the bottle and put it back away.

Sliding next to Alex she let her snuggle in. As much as Alex loved their play and the dominant side of Maggie, giving up her entire self to her, she also loved such moments of just silence and gentle gestures of love.

"All good, Sawyer?" She asked.

"All good, Danvers." Maggie replied.


End file.
